Untouchable
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Elenas estranged sister Rebecca returns home to Mystic Falls, she is unaware of the secrets that lie in her hometown. But she soon finds out when she meets Damon Salvatore, and his attention soon turns to the other sister. Damon/OC
1. Rebecca

**Untouchable**

_"But your untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_

_Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone"_

-Untouchable- Taylor Swift

Stefan knew Elena was up to something when she was walking around her room, mobile out and looking a tad worried.

He frowned. 'What's got you into this state?'

Elena stopped now and turned to him, laughing a little. 'Oh, it's ok. I'm fine.' Stefan raised an eyebrow, then nodded, saying slowly, not believing it one bit. 'Sure...' Elena groaned, then sat down next to him and sighed. 'What would you say if I said my... sister is coming back.'

Stefan was took aback at that, then said. 'Sister? That's a new one.'

Elena sighed, then got up, walking over to a draw and pulling out a photo album and sitting back down next to him, setting it on her lap and flicking through, going.

'Rebecca. After the accident... she ran away from home, then announced she'd settled in Colorado. She's just turned twenty, and she was the one I always wanted to be when I was younger. She was the sexy one, the one who had guys on her tail all the time. Life and soul of the party. But when mom and dad died... it just... drained the life out of her and she left the day after the funeral.'

Stefan listened in silence, then stared down at a red headed teenager with her arm around a younger Elena, her face a grin. He knew they weren't related by blood, but it was surprising how they resembled each other. Her sister, Rebecca, had Elenas deep brown eyes, but her hair was almost like fire.

Elena had tears in her eyes now, and Stefan frowned, putting an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. 'Hey- why so worried?' Elena chuckled a little, wiping the tears away, then said quietly. 'We're not blood relatives...'

Stefan groaned and hugged her tighter. 'I'm sure she'll be understanding.'

'I'm not planning on telling her.'

He frowned now, then said curiously. 'Why? She deserves the truth.' Elena chuckled, and a little darkly Stefan noticed. 'Yeah. And the vampires and the truth of my mother being one. Oh! And her uncle is my father.'

Stefan was quiet, then he said. 'Good point. But still...'

'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.'

* * *

Not long after, they heard a car pull up outside. Elena did now, then closed the album, getting up and walking over to the window. 'She's here.' Elena said, and Stefan noticed she sounded... more nervous than anything as she checked her eyes in the mirror, then went down the stairs.

Her face turned into a smile as she opened the door and faced her elder sister, who was grinning, then flung her arms around her, going. 'Lena! It's been so long!'

Elena chuckled at her old nickname and hugged her tightly, going. 'Missed you so much Becks.' Rebecca stepped back now, smiling and pushing her long auburn hair out of her eyes, then said with a growing grin. 'So-!' She laughed and they hugged again.

Stefan raised an eye at the pair- to him, Rebecca was tall, very pretty with long slightly curly auburn hair that still looked like fire from the photo. Her eyes were almost the same shade as Elenas, but more of a rusty bronze instead.

She turned her gaze to him now, letting her younger sister go and said. 'Who's this?' Elena chuckled, then walked over to him and said, putting a hand on his arm. 'This is Stefan.'

Rebecca smiled and held out a hand, which Stefan took. She said. 'Becca Gilbert.' he smiled. 'Stefan Salvatore.' Becca frowned. 'That means "Savior" in Italian or something, correct?' He nodded. 'Uhh, I think so yeah.' Becca chuckled, then said to Elena. 'Where's itty bitty Jer?'

Elena chuckled, then nodded upstairs. 'In bed.' Becca grinned mischievously, then ran up the stairs.

Stefan turned to Elena now with a raised eyebrow. 'Thought you said she was dull?' Elena shrugged, then grabbed her sisters bags and bought them in just as she saw Jeremy coming down the stairs, looking annoyed and his hair messed. 'Uhh... Becca's here.' Elena smiled now, and he nodded. 'I noticed.'

Elena snorted now as he went into the kitchen. 'Uhh... Becs likes to play jokes on him. She...' Elena snorted, then said through a laugh. 'Put bleach in his shampoo... he-'

Stefan got it and chuckled- Rebecca was a handful alright.

Rebecca came down now and grinned. 'Anyone for a Mojito?' Then she walked to the door and tapped her foot impatiently. Elena blinked, then went. 'Sure! We gotta have a drink and celebrate!' Becca chuckled, then grabbed her sisters arm, dragging her out as they walked to the Grill.

Elena just chuckled as Becca grinned and said. 'Hi honey, I'm home.'

* * *

When they were in the Grill, Becca nearly screamed when she saw Caroline, and they hugged each other tightly, and Caroline said in shock. 'I didn't know you were back!' Becca chuckled, then said. 'I just did.' Caroline hugged her again, and then a voice said in annoyance. 'Hey- what's with all the girly, high pitch squealing?'

Becca looked up with a raised eyebrow to see a young man with midnight hair and curious dark sapphire eyes, his black leather clad arms folded. She said now matter of factly. 'This is how girls greet... sometimes.'

The man looked at Elena, then said. 'Who's this new little squealer?' Becca frowned, and Elena said. 'This is Damon. Stefans brother.' She sighed now- he was going to find out sooner or later.

'This is... my sister Rebecca.'

Damons expression flickered for a moment between curiosity and shock, then he nodded and said. 'Nice to meet you.' Rebecca nodded, her smile fading. 'Yeah...'

Damon chuckled, then sat opposite next to his brother, then frowned curiously. 'How come we've not heard of you?' Becca sighed. 'Well... I kinda went of the rails for a bit... my parents died.'

Elena gave Damon a meaningful look that he shouldn't go into it, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Stefan stamped on his foot and he scowled, but said instead of "Why are you here now?" to- 'Would you like a drink?' Becca smiled now. 'I'd love to.' She got up now and walked with him to the bar.

Elena was watching carefully now, and Caroline said quietly. 'Does she know-?' Elena shook her head in silence, then said.

'And I want it to stay that way.'

* * *

**Ok! First chapter in my newest, random Damon/OC fic idea. Hope people like this, the next will be up later today(: Reviews very much loved!**


	2. Walking Shadows

Damon sat at the bar now, watching Elenas sister laugh and joke with the crowd that had gathered- her old friends. Matt, Bonnie Jenna and a dragged along Alaric were there now, and even Jeremy had arrived and was being civil to his sister.

He heard a glass set down next to him now, and Rebecca smiled at him. 'Sorry I'm ignoring you. And about earlier- I know I'm very rude sometimes.'

Damon chuckle, then said. 'You're not the only one.' he watched her order another drink, the got him a refill, which her thanked her for.

'So- if I'm not being rude right now, how come you've returned to the little town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, Miss Gilbert?'

Rebecca chuckled, then said. 'Just wanted to come home, see the old gang and little sister.' Damon nodded. 'Elena yes?' She nodded, then said. 'You're Stefans brother?' He chuckled, then raised his glass. 'Older and and better looking.' Rebecca scoffed, then stood up with a laugh.

'You men are all the same!'

Damon raised an eyebrow as she stood before him, then asked. 'Stop being anti-social and join us already '"Older and better looking brother"'

He chuckled, then drained his glass. 'Sorry sister, but I'm off.' Becca sighed, then grimaced. 'I've scared you off now, haven't I? I know I have a big mouth.' Damon laughed. 'Big yes, scared me, no. I just have some business to attend to.' Becca smiled, then held out her hand. 'Nice to see you then Damien.'

'It's Damon.'

Becca hung her head in shame, and Damon took her hand and pressed his lips to it briefly. 'Welcome back Rebecca Gilbert.' She smiled. 'Thank you very much, now I won't keep you.' He chuckled, then watched her walk back to her sister. He glanced back once more at the flame headed girl before leaving.

Elena raised an eyebrow at her sister as she came back over, then said. 'Damon didn't rile you did he?' Becca chuckled. 'He was very sweet actually.' Elena felt concern flash through her body now- the last thing they all needed was Becca finding out about the vampires, werewolves and... hell, this was sounding like a horror movie now. Well, if Damon got his way on everything, it would be.

But there was no way he was going to sink his fangs, literally, into her sister.

* * *

Later that night, Elena was sat on her bed, crosslegged with Becca, who was lying down the other side, staying the night before her furniture arrived the next day.

'So Lena. How's things been?' Rebecca now asked quietly, tuning her bronze eyes upon her sister. Elena smiled, then nodded. 'It's been... alright.' Becca smiled, then said. 'Well you did hook up with Stefan.' Elena chuckled, brushing her hair out her eyes. 'Yeah I did.' Rebecca was quiet for a moment, then she smirked and said. 'What about his brother? Is he single?'

Elena had hoped beyond hope that she didn't do this...

'Oh, you don't wanna date him.'

Becca sat now and frowned. 'How come? Sure he seems a little... well, a dark horse, but he's charming.' Elena sighed, running her hand through her hair. 'He's just...' she searched for the right word. 'He's an ass... dangerous more like.'

Rebecca nodded slowly, then said in a disbelieving voice. 'Yeah... sure. You sound kinda jealous. Which did you date first?' Elena scoffed, then said. 'Just Stefan, and I'm just trying to keep you safe, ok?' Becca frowned deeply now.

'Lena... I'm twenty two. No offense and all, but I'm older than you.'

'And more reckless.'

'No I'm not!'

'Becs...'

Rebecca scowled, then said. 'Look Lena. I didn't come back to get told off ok? I sorted myself out in Colorado- got my head straight after the- the accident...'

Elena sighed, then put her arms around her and went quietly. 'I know... I miss them too...' Rebecca sighed and put her head on Elenas shoulder, then said quietly. 'I'm good now ok? Wait til you see my new house.' Elena chuckled, then said. 'Only around the corner isn't it?' Becca nodded, then said. 'The one with the red brick walls.' Elena grinned. 'That's so cute!'

Rebecca smiled, then nodded. 'I know.'

* * *

Later that night, Rebecca frowned in her sleep. This town had always given her the creeps, and now as she ran through the woods, fear in her chest as she looked back, then slowed down in a clearing, assured she had outran whoever was following her. Suddenly, she felt a prickling on the back of her neck, and turned.

Her eyes widened, and Elenas warning rang through her head "Damon was dangerous" and that man was now stood before her with a curious expression on his face, but then he smirked and vanished, making Becca scream as she felt teeth in her neck.

She awoke with a start, eyes wide.

'Bec?'

Elena had jolted awake now, and had switched the light on, staring at her sisters wide eyes. 'What happened?' she asked, but her eyes had spied the slightly open window, and Beccas words confirmed it as she rubbed her neck and said in an unconcerned voice. 'Oh, just a nightmare. These damn woods always creeped me out. It's like the monsters of the night are waiting to get me.'

Elena chuckled, but inwards, she couldn't wait until morning.

Damon was in for one great, massive slap.

* * *

**Next will be up very soon- reviews much loved! They motivate me;D And no, this isn't a Delena story  
**


	3. My Wicked Heart

Elena kept her word, and Damon rubbed his cheek, scowling. 'What the hell was that for!' Elena scoffed, then hissed. 'You leave my sister alone.' Damon raised an eyebrow, then smirked. 'Oh? And why's that?' Elena scoffed, then folded her arms. 'Rebecca knows nothing of all this vampire stuff. And I want to keep it that way... ok?'

Damon raised an eyebrow and chuckled, but the way he said. 'Sure thing- no telling.' seemed more fake than Justin Bieber being a boy. She sighed and said in a more calm voice. 'Please Damon...' Damon chuckled, then said with a slight smirk. 'I can hear her singing Kesha in the shower, and look; I'm not doing anything.'

Elena groaned, and turned away, going.

'Just don't rope her into this. Ok?'

Damon rolled his eyes and said. 'Hey- you can trust me.' but when she turned and raised her eyebrow, he rolled his eyes once more and turned away back out the house.

* * *

Becca was at her new house now, pushing the furniture into place. Mind, she was going to need help getting the bed upstairs.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and she half expected it to be Elena, but then remembered she was at school and frowned as she opened it. She was surprised to find the last one she'd expected.

'Oh, hey Damien.'

Damon raised and eyebrow and Becca groaned. 'Sorry...' Damon chuckled now, then said, pointing behind him a little. 'Thought you might need some help setting up?'

Rebecca smiled, then said. 'That'd be lovely, but... I'm not being-?' Damon waved away her worried expression by going. 'Don't worry, happy to help. Well, if you can get my name right once in a while.' Becca laughed, then nodded inside, going. 'Do come in.'

Damons smile widened, and he stepped inside, rubbing his hands together and said. 'Right- put me to work then.'

Becca chuckled, then groaned. 'Well...' he spied the bed and nodded. 'Just admit it- you need help getting it up.' She nodded and Damon grinned. 'Ok then, how about you make us a nice little cup of tea and I'll get it up.'

'By yourself-?'

'Yep. I'm stronger than I look.'

Becca laughed, then said. 'Ok then, but I'll be the one laughing when it squishes you.'

'What a delightfully bloodthirsty girl you are.'

'Rawr (!)' she laughed, then turned away to the kitchen where the newly set up kettle was ready to be boiled.

Damon waited a moment, then pulled the massive bedframe up the stairs as if it didn't weigh much- although why she didn't just undo the- oh hang on, there weren't any screws. It was made up of black leather around the base, sleek and elegant.

She came up now with the cups, gobsmacked. 'Geez... that was fast!' she laughed, handing him his tea and he grinned. 'I don't hang around.' then he frowned. 'So what about you? What's the real reason you're back?'

Becca sighed now, then ran her hand through her hair as she sat on the edge of the bedframe. 'I just wanted to be with my family again... when my parents died. Car crash... it hit me real hard... I had to get away, leaving Elena on her own with Jeremy to cope. I feel so bad and guilty...' she let a few tears out now and Damon sat down next to her and said. 'Hey- I'm sure Elena and Jeremy are-'

'I'm their big sister... and I let them down.'

Damon sighed, actually feeling a smidgen of pity for the girl as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Now he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then saw Elenas shocked expression- one, for Becca letting him in. Two, she was crying. Three, he was hugging her.

He let her go now as Elenas expression darkened, and she asked Rebecca with a smile. 'What's wrong?' Becca laughed, then wiped away her tears. 'Ah, nothing. I'm good. Oh! Damon here's been helping me set up.'

Elena laughed and looked at him with stern eyes. 'That's nice of him.' Damon nodded and grinned. 'I'm a nice person, aren't I Elena?' his smirk, although Becca wasn't facing him, was wide and to Elena, dangerous. So she said. 'Oh! Damon, could I have a quick word?' he nodded and said to Becca. 'Could I maybe have another sugar in there?' She smiled, taking the cup from him, going. 'Sure.' then heading downstairs.

_'Damon.' _Elena growled now, and her eyes were narrowed. Damon groaned, then said. 'Look- relax. I'm cuious, that's all.'

'Yeah, curiosity killed the cat.'

'Ouch (!)'

Elena groaned now, then said, her voice half pleading. 'Just don't-'

_'Here you are.'_

Damon smiled, taking the cup back as Becca came back, giving Damon his cup of tea back, smiling. Elena sighed, then said. 'Please remember ok Damon?' then he nodded. 'Sure thing Elena, I won't.' Elena just turned away before his smirk could widen.

Rebecca sighed, then kicked her mattress so it landed on the bed, which she straightened and sat down on it, grinning. 'Hallelujah.' Damon chuckled, then said, glancing around the room. 'So, you're working at the Grill yeah?'

She nodded, then said. 'The ass that runs the place wouldn't let me be a waitress for some reason. So great (!) Boring and behind the bar.'

Damon scowled, then said. 'Now that won't do at all. Come on Becky-'

She frowned, then followed him outside and they walked to the Grill.

* * *

'You won't be able to change his mind.' Rebecca told him with arms folded as he asked to see the manager. He chuckled, then said. 'Wait here, be back in a moment-' and, true to his words, he was back not a minuet later with the manager, who was laughing and Becca frowned when he said. 'I'm sorry about the other day. The waitresses job is all yours.' She looked at Damon and asked curiously. 'How did you do that-?' the managers mind had been very set.

Damon chuckled and put an arm around the mans shoulders and said with a smirk.

'I can be very persuasive sometimes.'

_Yeah, a bit of compelling here and there, and Bob's your uncle, Stefan's your aunt._

Becca chuckled, then sat opposite him at a table. 'You're a mysterious guy Damie-' she stopped halfway and laughed. 'I mean Damon.'

But under all the laughing, Becca was wondering- what had Elena meant by him being dangerous-?

Mysterious guy was right.

* * *

**And another update to the new little Damon/OC fic(: once again, thanks for all the faves and watches! And as always, reviews much loved.**


	4. Noughts&Crosses

Almost a week later, Rebecca was waiting tables in the Grill, trying not to trip over her feet as she did so. Then she saw Elena and Stefan walk in and go over to her, smiling. 'Hey- we're heading down to Carolines if you wanna come after your shift.' Rebecca nodded, then glanced at the clock- only 10 minuets left.

'Well if you wait a few, we can go together.' She smiled, and Elena nodded, sitting down next to Stefan who said. 'She's fit in rather well don't you think?'

_'Thanks to me.'_

Elena looked up with a scowl as Damon stood before the pair, then said. 'Don't tell me- you're here to take Becks to your little party? Tough.' he grinned. 'I got other plans-' he walked forwards now and Becca smiled and then stopped dead, groaning as she turned to Elena and said apologetically. 'Oh, I totally forgot! Damon said he'd take me out for some lunch.'

Stefan raised an eyebrow at him now. 'Oh did he? Anywhere nice?'

Damon looked thoughtful, then sighed in a faked weary way. 'Ahh, MacDonalds. Big Mac with a few fries. Oh! And I hear they're doing Oreo McFlurrys at the moment.'

Becca chuckled, then said. 'Screw that other place, we're going MacDonalds.'

As Rebecca went off to get her things, Damon said to the pair with a smirk. 'He shoots, he scores.' Stefan groaned now, then said in annoyance. 'She's not just some other girl. She's Elenas sister.'

Damon raised an eyebrow and laughed a little. 'So? She's hot.' he grinned now. 'She keeps hitting on me anyway. Got my own Gilbert now.' Elena scowled now. 'If you hurt-!'

'Hey! What do you think I am?'

Elena laughed a little now in disbelief. 'The kind of guy who likes to kill for fun?'

Damon went, using his hands as scales. 'Uhhh... oh well, you got me there.' Stefan spoke now. 'Don't you dare hurt her ok?' Damon ignored him and smiled, walking forwards as Becca came back and said. 'Don't you look lovely?' Rebecca snorted. 'I'm in uniform.'

'Still? It complements you.'

Damon winked at the pair as they walked off, and Elena said in concern to Stefan. 'She's gonna get hurt soon if she messes around with him.' He nodded, watching the door close behind them. 'Yeah, I think I'll have to agree there... but Damon's confusing me...' Elena raised an eyebrow, and he added. 'Normally, he's already... well, you know. But he hasn't touched or told her anything.'

Elena laughed now, then said incredulously. 'Are you saying he actually cares about her?'

Stefan was quiet now, then-

'Maybe...'

* * *

'I feel like such a freaking kid now!'

Damon chuckled, sat on his car bonnet in her driveway next to Becca while she ate fries, ankles crossed on his headlights. Even he was surprised at how long he'd lasted not wanting to bite her. Well, it was probably the thought of Elena wanting to kill him if he attempted anything, and Steffy would back her up for sure.

But there was another reason he didn't- she didn't know what he was, but he still acted like an ass sometimes around her, but she accepted him for who he was really. Oh crap... he was gonna regret thinking this, but he liked spending time with her.

Yeah... but would she still be of the same mind if she knew what he was? He doubted it...

Becca frowned now, then took Damons hand and said. 'That's a weird ring you've got.' Damon chuckled, then nodded. 'Old family heirloom. My ancestors were one of the founding families here did you know?'

Rebecca let go of his hand now, then looked surprised. 'I didn't know that!'

He chuckled. 'Also, did you hear about the vampire legends?' Becca raised an eyebrow now, then said curiously. 'Vampires? Like... Twilight?'

'What the hell-? They're not real vampires! They sparkle!'

Becca chuckled. 'I hate it too... but tell me some legends?'

'Well I don't know any by heart, so sorry.'

Rebecca pouted, then said in disappointment. 'Shame...' Damon chuckled, then she added. 'Oh well, at least you can protect me from the monsters that want to nom me.'

He grinned devilishly. 'Sure thing Becky.' She groaned now, and Damon retorted. 'You're the one that calls me Damien.'

She laughed now, then said. 'Sorry...' Damon laughed now, then said. 'You're always saying that.' She rolled her eyes, then got of the car and said. 'I should be getting back. Elena's...' Damon raised an eyebrow. 'Elena's what?'

Rebecca sighed, then said. 'She doesn't like us hanging. Thinks you'll hurt me...'

Damon sighed now, rolling his eyes as he said. 'Elena worries too much. It's always rah rah this, rah rah that.' Becca sighed, then chuckled. 'Ah, she's always been like that mind.' He sighed now, then said. 'Yeah... she always worries...' Becca laughed now, then said. 'Well, you're not a vampire that wants to kill me are you?'

Damon looked thoughtful, then said. 'You never know... I could be waiting for the right moment, but I'm lulling you into a sense of false security at the moment. Then I'll strike.

Becca laughed now, then said. 'Man you make me laugh. Seems like I've known you forever, not just over a week.' He chuckled then said. 'If I was a vampire... what would you say to me?' Becca grinned. 'How old are you, because you're looking good for your age!'

Damon felt weird now- she was so fun and carefree it was unreal. Kept an open mind and... he was falling for her.

Becca smiled, then said. 'So... was this like a date or something? Because it sure felt like one.' Damon raised an eyebrow. 'Did you want it to be one?' Rebecca groaned, then said. 'Man that's a hard one...' then took him unawares as she kissed him. Damon kissed her back, but then after a moment, he felt himself move to her neck and bite hard, making her scream and pull away, but then he realized and grabbed her shoulders and said quickly. 'Calm down and don't be afraid.' she stopped screaming and tears were in her eyes as she said, not afraid like he'd compelled her too, but it still sounded kind of afraid to him, 'Are you gonna kill me-?'

Damon groaned. 'No! I didn't... plan on it...' he ran a hand through his hair, staring at her neck, which was torn from where she'd pulled away. 'Sorry.' he groaned, then swiftly bit his wrist and put it to her mouth, making her scowl, but he said. 'It'll all be fine- just a bit.'

He watched the marks on her neck heal up now, then pulled his arm away and put a hand either side of her face and said. 'Forget I'm a vampire and that I hurt you... which I'm sorry about... we went MacDonalds, had a great night out as friends, I dropped you off home, safe and sound, nothing unusual happened.'

She blinked the frowned. 'Hey- did you eat the rest of the fries?' Damon chuckled, then she said, wiping her mouth, which had blood around it. 'I got ketchup all over me! Why didn't you tell me! I'll call you later. Great night out! Thanks!' She smiled and kissed his cheek. Damon watched her run inside, then frowned to himself- he was going soft.

And Rebecca was blissfully unaware of the storm raging inside Damons head.

He wanted her... but at the same time, didn't, because he knew everyone he had loved died...

It always happened...

* * *

**Well, another chapter for today! Once again, reviews much loved(: next up soon enough!**


	5. When The Last Drop Falls

Elena was getting ready the following morning when the front door sounded. She walked down the stairs and pulled it open to reveal Rebecca, who went. 'Nice bed-head (!)' Elena chuckled, then said curiously. 'You never called last night...'

She walked in now and Elena frowned. 'Did everything go alright last night-? With Damon, I mean.'

Becca nodded, sitting on the bottom step, frowning. Elena was getting suspicious now- it was like she couldn't remember something. 'So...' she said, sitting down next to her. 'What happened?'

Becca chuckled. 'Well, we went MacDonalds, chatted a little... no big deal. Why?' Elena blinked now, then said. 'Give me some details then. Was it like a date?' Becca scoffed now, then said in disbelief. 'Lena! It was not a date! We didn't kiss or anything! Man... what were you thinking would happen-?' she shook her head now, then said in annoyance. 'And you could tell me exactly why you don't want me around him!'

Elena groaned now, closing her eyes for a second- Rebecca was curious by nature. Always had been... but she couldn't... wouldn't find out about the vampires.

'It's just...'

'Elena. Give me one good reason, ok? I like him. I like him alot.'

She sighed and said. 'Just trust me ok?'

Becca shook her head now, eyes slightly cold. 'See? All of you are hiding something from me... and I'm gonna find out what it is.' Elena watched the door slam behind her, then sighed as she went back upstairs.

She was going to find out sooner or later... she knew it.

* * *

Rebecca deliberately defied her sister by going to Damons place, knocking on the door and faced by Stefan, who frowned and went. 'Hey.' She smiled a little, then said. 'Is Damon in?' Stefan went. 'Umm...'

_'Of course he's in.'_

Stefan looked more or less resigned as he moved aside and back into the house as Damon leaned against the doorframe and frowned. 'You look pissed off. Did Elena steal your hair straighteners?'

Becca sighed, then said quietly. 'What's everyone hiding from me?' Damon rolled his eyes. 'You're being paroniod.' Rebecca raised an eyebrow. 'Oh yeah?' Damon groaned then said. 'Your sisters only trying to keep you safe. You could give her more credit.' Becca shook her head and said quietly. 'You know what it is... don't you?'

Damon sighed, then said, truly unsure of what to do. 'Come in and sit for a moment.' Becca didn't move for a start, then stepped inside and let Damon lead her to the sofa where she sat down, watching him walk out the room.

Damon was just around the corner with Stefan now, arguing in a hushed voice.

'She deserves the truth!'

'Elena made it clear ok? She-'

'Elena boo-hoo! Grow some balls man!'

'Damon... don't you dare.'

'Don't what? Because I can't hear you over the sound of crap being spouted.'

* * *

Becca heard the argument, but not the words as she got up and wandered around the house- it was a good size, elegantly finished with dark colors. A door creaked a little as she passed it, and she cocked her head, then pushed it open, turning the light on- it was a flight of stairs. She glanced back at the arguing pair, then switched the light on and went in.

She stepped down them, then stared around with a frown- weird place to have a freezer chest or something. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, sneaking around the house... but there was something- different, about the brothers. Elena knew it too, and no one had told her what.

She pushed the lid open now, then felt her eyes widen and let it go again.

What the hell-?

But then Damons words, the ones she could remember from the previous night came back "Vampire legends" and then the whole thing on how she should stay away from Damon-? How he was... dangerous-? That dream she'd had the first time she met him...

Now blood in the-?

'Oh crap...' she realized, backing up the stairs, then went to the door as swiftly as she could.

_'You leaving already?'_

She flinched as Damons voice sounded behind her, and she turned, then saw him frown. 'Bec-?' But she shook her head.

But he had seen it in her eyes- she knew.

'Becca-!' he called after her, but she just took off at a run. He rolled his eyes now, then heard Stefan say with a growl. 'What did you say?' Damon scowled. 'Nothing! Zero, nada-' but just as he went to turn away, they both heard a car screeching and a smash.

Damon was outside faster than Stefan could react, then the scene met his eyes- a red car had swerved to the side, but there was a fallen flame headed girl in front. Damon ran over and turned her over; her eyes were closed and a gash on the side of her head.

Stefan crouched next to him, then said in a rush. 'I'll get an ambulance.'

_'Oh my god-! I-!'_

Damon looked up now at the driver as he got out, eyes wide, but Damon had already slammed him against the side and snarled. Stefan grabbed him now and pulled him away before his brother truly lost his temper and killed him.

'Support her head til the ambulance gets here.' he told him sternly, gripping his arms. He yanked himself away and glared, but all the same, he knelt down in front of her and held her head gently, inwardly cursing himself- yes he liked this girl... enough to-?

'Oh crap.' he now breathed, then said. 'Don't you dare die- I'm not having the responsibility of babysitting a newborn vamp ta.'

Stefan heard, then said with a growl. 'Don't you dare change her...' Damon looked up now and said, voice more of a growl. 'Too late. She dies- viola.' Stefan was about to ask how the hell she had the blood in her systems when Damon rolled his eyes and said with a groan. 'Date gone wrong... went with a bite, not a bang.'

Stefan truly glared, but let it go for the present moment as the ambulance arrived.

Damon stepped back and watched as they strapped her onto a stretcher, then put her inside. He heard Stefan groan now, then run a hand through his hair as he pulled out his mobile and called Elena. When he looked back, Damon was gone.

* * *

Elena was frantic when Stefan told her of the accident, and was on the way to the hospital before she could even tell Jeremy or Jenna.

She saw Damon looking inside where she was, then storm over and pushed him against the wall, demanding. 'What the hell have you done!'

Damon scowled. 'It wasn't me! She got hit by a car!'

'Running out the house Stefan told me!'

'Oh? And what else did Saint Stefan say?'

She shook her head and said quietly, eyes almost loathing by now. 'If she dies and turns... I will never speak to you again. And that, my "friend" is a promise. I will never, ever forgive you.'

She stalked inside now and sat next to her sister, giving Damon a filthy look as she did so.

He heard Stefan sigh next to him now, then asked quietly. 'Did she figure it out?' Damon was silent, then said. 'Yes.' quietly back. Stefan sighed once more before going in-

'You've gone way too far this time.'

Damon didn't retort back on that, but he knew his brother was right...

Even if Becca didn't "die" she knew the truth...

It was all going to change now...

* * *

**Oooh, so-! Will Becca change or not? Guess we'll find out next chapter;D next up soon! Reviews much loved- hope you're all liking this!**


	6. Sweet Dream Or A Beautiful Nightmare?

Damon watched the heart monitor connected to Becca beep regularly. The doctors had said she had a fractured skull and trauma to the head. They had ruled out internal bleeding, but it was really a case of if her body could heal itself. He knew she had his blood in her systems, but it had worn off now... if she died, she really died.

No way.

He waited until Elena had gone for a coffee, thus leaving her alone before he added his blood to the one connected to her, then heard the footsteps coming back.

He was gone before Elena could realize.

At least she would be ok.

* * *

Not more than an hour later, Becca groaned and opened her eyes, making Elena and the others sigh in relief. Becca opened her eyes blearily and said quietly. 'What-?' then her eyes widened as she saw Stefan and tried to speak. Elena groaned, then said. 'I know... not here. I'll explain when we get back ok? You're stopping at ours for a few days.'

Becca chuckled, then looked up and saw Damon looking through the blinds, but when she blinked, she wasn't sure whether or not she had imagined him...

* * *

When she got out the very same day, making a "miraculous recovery" she was laid out on Elenas bed, eyes closed.

Damon was sat at the bottom of the bed, frowning now- why was he being so protective of her-?

He heard footsteps coming upstairs and swiftly left the room and waited outside while Elena bought her something to eat, but as soon as she was gone, he went back in and said quietly. 'Hello Becca.'

Her eyes were wide, and she looked as if she was about to call for Elena, but Damon said hastily. 'Look- I wanna talk ok? Thats it. Not biting yeah?'

She shook her head. 'You're a-?' He nodded. 'Yup that's me. Eternal hottie.' Becca scoffed, then frowned. 'Like, really-? You've' got fangs-?' He nodded, then bared them, making her flinch for a start, then she laughed and went. 'Now that's freaky!' He frowned now and said curiously. 'I thought you were being all "Aiee! Vampire!" a moment ago?'

Becca rolled her eyes, then cocked her head. 'How old are you?' Damon chuckled now. 'Old enough to be your Great Grandad. Or even more.' Becca nodded. 'Old miserable guy then?'

Damon frowned, totally taken aback. 'You're not scared, are you?' Becca laughed now. 'No. Why would I be?'

'Because I could kill you right now.'

'But you won't do it.'

'You seriously underestimate my self of control.'

'Oh yeah? Then why are you being nice to me?'

Damon rolled his eyes. 'I've no idea. Must be going soft in my old age.' Rebecca laughed, then said. 'Still... not bad for your age?' Damon snorted now. 'Is that wise? You're still in a rather vulnerable state, and I could take advance of that quite easily.' Rebecca grinned, then moved forwards to the end of the bed and said in his ear. 'Try it.' Damon smirked, then said, completely unconcerned. 'Is that an invitation?'

Rebecca smirked, then put her arms around his neck, kissing him. 'Little sister won't be happy.' Damon told her now, a hand on her arm. She chuckled. 'She'll get over it.'

Damon chuckled, then let her go and said with a raised eyebrow. 'Are you serious about this?' Becca nodded, and Damon smirked. 'Now I don't think that's right, because your heart is beating faster than I can run, and lets face it. You're crap scared.'

'Ok, I admit it.'

'Yeah, thought so Little Miss Brave.'

'So? I had you fooled.'

'Nope. Not one bit.'

Becca rolled her eyes. 'If I was-' then Damon looked up and was gone in a flash as Elena came in, frowning. 'Were you talking to someone?' Rebecca chuckled, then said with a frown. 'Was I talking in my sleep again?' Elena chuckled, then sat down next to her and asked quietly. 'Are you ok?'

'About the vampire thing, or my head?'

'Both really.'

Becca sighed, then ran a hand through her hair as she said. 'Heads good... but this vampire stuff... how long-?'

Elena sighed. 'I wanted to keep you safe.'

'From Damon?'

She nodded, then said. 'People get hurt around him... I don't want it happening to you.'

'Lena... I'm perfectly fine.'

'Becca...' but Elena gave up and pulled something from her pocket and placed it in her elder sisters palm. Rebecca frowned, then held it up- it was a heart shaped locket, and when she opened it, she saw a kind of dried plant inside, and Elena closed it and said. 'Vervain. Stops you from being compelled.'

Becca frowned now. 'What's that-?' Elena sighed. 'Vampires can make you do things... forget stuff.' Becca was surprised now, then wondered something. 'Can you remember if it happens?' Elena shook her head. 'Only if the vampire dies or lifts it.'

Rebecca sighed, then said quietly as she put it on. 'Am I allowed to go home now?' Elena laughed, then hugged her. 'As long as you're ok, and you promise not to mess around with Damon.'

'Of course I won't.'

Elena smiled. 'Good. If you wanna, I can drop you off now?' Becca smiled, then nodded as she got up.

* * *

On the way back, Elena was telling her of the dance that was coming up in a few days, and if she wanted to come. She nodded and agreed- she had been Miss Mystic Falls before she left, dancing and parties ran in her blood.

* * *

When she cooked dinner that night with (finally) a full fridge, she finally felt at home.

She was just frying some stir fry when she felt a prickle on her neck, and when something touched her waist, she spun around and didn't realize she still had the chopping knife in her hand as it sunk into something both hard and soft at the same time.

Damon scowled, then said, pulling it out his chest and flipping it into the sink. 'Congratulations. You just killed me- do not pass go and collect two hundred.'

Becca just swore and said in a growl. 'Don't sneak up on me then!'

'I wasn't sneaking.'

'Or perving?'

'Harsh, but true.'

Rebecca sighed now, staring at the hole in his dark grey shirt. 'Sorry.' Damon walked forwards now and turned the heat on the stir fry down as he said in amusement. 'For killing me or ruining this rather nice shirt?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Both?' Damon turned to her now, cocking his head and said quietly. 'I just can't find the energy to get worked up about it.' Then as he moved to the side for some spices for the chicken, he said in a normal tone. 'That fry's burning.' Becca turned and took it of now, stirring it and laughed. 'You cook?'

Damon raised an eyebrow. 'I'm over a hundred love, I should think so.' Becca raised an eyebrow. 'Damien Salvatore... old aged hottie yeah?'

'You did it again _Becky.'_

Rebecca rolled her eyes, then took the chopping board from under the sink and set it down on the side, picking up a new knife and chicken from Damon and set about cutting it up into strips.

_'Nu-uh, not like that.'_

She felt him behind her now, taking her hand in his and showing her how to cut with the meat, not against it. Becca felt his head on her shoulder as he made her hands do what he wanted. She chuckled. 'Ok Jamie Oliver, I think I can do it myself now.'

Damon raised an eyebrow, then said with a chuckle. 'There's that tone again.' Becca rolled her eyes, then said, trying to sound annoyed. 'Personal space yeah? Thought vampires had enhanced senses?'

'Yep. X-ray vision too- nice underwear (!)'

Becca set the bowl down now a little too hard, making it slide of the side, but Damon caught it neatly and set it down in front of her, grinning devilishly, his shadow sapphire eyes glinting in a way that made Becca say. 'Shift and grab some salad, or this knife'll go where the sun doesn't shine.'

'Ouch.'

'Yep. Now shoo.'

'Shoo? I'm not a dog.'

'Looked in a mirror lately?'

'Least I'm not a pretty boy.'

'Nah, you're worse- you're a baddass.'

'I like that term.'

'You would. What's wrong? No more sarcastic little comments _Damien?'_

Damon just chuckled as he grabbed the bowl of salad from the fridge- she was as fiery as her hair.

* * *

Later on, the pair were sat at the dining table, Damon kept smirking at her over his glass of Echo Falls red wine, making Becca roll her eyes. When they were finished, Damon stood on her doorstep, raising her hand to his lips. 'You have a lovely night Miss Gilbert.'

She smiled, then said. 'Now you're gone I will. It's creepy having a vampire hovering around like a bat. Hang on- can you change into a bat?'

'No.'

'Oh...'

'I can into a murdering bloodthirsty vampire though?'

'I'll pass.'

'Wise choice Becky.'

'Damien.'

He rolled his eyes, then turned away, the door closing behind him.

* * *

When Becca got into bed, she felt arms around her and she said with a smile and her eyes closed. 'You're sneaking again.'

'You got me that time.'

Becca just chuckled, content for him to hold her in his arms all night. 'Do you even sleep?' she now asked, half asleep herself.

'Yep.'

'Oh.'

'That a good "oh" or bad?'

'I'm just relieved you're not a damn Gayward Cullen perving on me all night.'

'If I met the guy, I would rip his sparkly head off and feed it to the moronic "werewolf-shifter-Jacob Black-freaky assed things." Oh, then set them on fire for a bit, then get really inventive.'

'What a bloodthirsty guy you are.'

_'Yep, get used to it love.'_

* * *

**Extra long chapter for you all! Nope, she's not changed:( next up soon! I'd love to hear what you think! **


	7. Angels And Demons

When Becca woke up the next morning, she was starting to believe that it had all been a dream, but the arms still around her were real and solid enough.

'Good morning.' she heard a voice say in her ear, and Becca chuckled. 'Good morning Mr Vampire.'

Damon chuckled, then got up, making Becca sit up and say. 'Leaving already? N'awww.

' Damon walked forwards now and sat in front of her on the bed, then cocked his head. 'Tough act still?' She nodded, and Damon chuckled. 'So afraid.'

'No I'm not!'

'Wimp.'

'Bite me (!)'

Damon raised an eyebrow. 'Is that _really _wise? I am a monster after all.'

Becca smirked, arms around his neck as she said. 'A beautiful monster.' then kissed him for a moment, then he said. 'Your sisters at the door.'

She groaned, then said reluctantly. 'Get out then stalker.' He grinned, but when she blinked, he was gone. She went downstairs now, then opened the door to face Elena, who said, holding up a bag. 'I got you a dress for the dance tonight!' Becca grinned, then took it, leading her into the living room and pulled it out- it was a deep crimson color, one shoulder and long and flowing.

'Ooh, I love it!' She smiled, putting it to her, then went into the bathroom and pulled it on, stepping out and showing her little sister, who grinned and said. 'You look like a volcano with that hair too!'

Becca chuckled, then readjusted the one shoulder and turned back into the bathroom, pulling on her normal clothes and back out. Elena sighed now, then said. 'How was last night? Your head ok now?'

'Yeah, last night was pretty good.'

She smiled now, then said to her big sister. 'Ok, so I'll meet you there then? I'm going with Stefan-'

_'Becky! The damn waters gone freezing!'_

Both girls froze now, identical looks of shock on each others though, and when Damon poked his head around the corner, hair wet and saw Elena, he smirked and said, totally innocent. 'Oh, hello Elena.'

Elena turned to Becca now, her expression not happy at all, and when Rebecca went to speak, Elena shook her head and stood up. 'You lied to me.' she said, folding her arms.

Becca rolled her eyes now, then said. 'It's my choice Elena.' Elena scoffed, then said in a blank voice. 'I thought we never lied to another?'

Rebecca laughed now, then said accusingly. 'You hid the whole vampire thing away from me, and you're having a go at me!' Elena scowled, and Damon walked into the room now, fully dressed and said to the pair. 'Are you fighting over me?'

_'No!'_

_'No!'_

Damon rolled his eyes, and from the look Rebecca was giving him, he was dead again later on when she got her hands on him.

Elena stood up now, then said quietly. 'See you tonight.' then left.

Becca rounded on Damon now, grabbing his shirt and slamming him into the wall and hissed. 'Why the hell did you do that!'

'She was going to find out sooner or later. So I opted on sooner.'

'But like that? I can't believe you-!'

Damon rolled his eyes as she stalked off upstairs, but dashed up and grabbed her shoulders and said. 'They lied to you Becky. You deserve the truth, not some glazed version of it.'

Rebecca sighed, then pushed him away, going coldly. 'I see what she means now. Get out right now.' when Damon didn't move, she snarled and he rolled his eyes and was gone.

Becca stared at the place he had vanished- maybe she had been a tad too harsh... but...

This was all so confusing...

* * *

When Becca got ready for the dance that evening, she sighed- it had been a while since she'd been to one. She was meeting Elena, but it just wouldn't feel the same as last time so long ago...

As she parked up, she sat there for a moment, staring at nothing in paticular. Then Becca sighed and got out, locking the door and stepping towards the Lockwood place, wondering if she'd see Tyler. The boy had always had a crush on her. Bless him, but Becca didn't like him- he was such an angry prick at times.

She walked in now, then saw Elena almost straight away and walked over, smiling, but it felt more forced than anything.

Elena hugged her, then frowned. 'You ok? You look... kinda pissed off than anything.' Becca shrugged, then said in an unconcerned voice. 'It's nothing.' Elena raised an eyebrow, then said. 'What's Damon done?' Becca shrugged. 'Just an argument when you left. No bite deal (!)'

Elena rolled her eyes. 'You killed it.' Rebecca sighed, then saw Stefan come up to them and said, a frown on his face. 'Everything ok?' Becca smiled now, then said as she was turning away.

'Just peachy.'

Elena sighed, then said quietly to Stefan. 'What the hell is Damon playing at?' but Stefan just said as he saw him walk through the door. 'Hold that thought-' then walked over to him and said, arms folded. 'What's this about Becca?'

Damon scoffed, then looked at Elena. 'Did she send you over?' but before Stefan could answer, he had already pushed past and walked up to Elena and said, scowling a little. 'You need to seriously leave your sister alone. She has a mind of her own!'

Elena glared now, then said. 'You're gonna hurt her! From the looks of it, you already have!'

Damon scoffed, then went to speak, but gave up and walked away.

* * *

Becca was sat on a chair now, watching the couples laughing and dancing on the floor, there faces beaming and lilted. She sighed and got up now, the feeling not mutual.

She walked outside now and sat on a bench near the trees, sighing and looked down.

_'Cheer up, it's a party.'_

She didn't jump this time, but she did look up and say in a blank voice. 'Damon.' He sighed now, then crossed his ankles and said. 'What's a girl like you doing outside the party? Thought you'd be raving by now.'

Becca rolled her eyes and got up, aiming to return to her car, but Damon had other ideas and grabbed her arms and spun her around to face him. She glared now, then said. 'Get off me.' Damon rolled his eyes this time, then said. 'Look-' he groaned. 'I'm sorry yeah? Forgiven?'

'No.'

Damon sighed, then looked down for a moment, then said. 'Becky... this is me ok? No tricks, no nothing. I'm a dick yeah?' Becca snorted, then nodded in agreement. 'Yeah you are.' Damon looked like he wanted to say something, but then Becca asked. 'Just be honest for once- do you like me, or do you wanna eat me?'

Damon laughed now, then said. 'Nice options.' but Beccas cold look made him roll his eyes and say. 'Honestly? I like you ok?'

Becca frowned, then asked quietly. 'Is this just another trick? Because It's feeling more like a-' but Damon had already kissed her softly, cutting her off. When he let her go, she said quietly. 'Damn you...'

Damon chuckled now, a smirk upon his face as he said. 'I already am.'

Becca couldn't help it; she smiled and put her head against his chest, arms around his waist. 'I like this song.' she said quietly, and Damon put a hand on her her waist, and hand in his, dancing slowly in the grounds with her, while the others picked up the pace inside.

A demon and an angel, dancing under the light of the honey colored moon.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the lovely feedback and tons of faves/watches- your reviews make my muse work faster!:D**


	8. Demons Of The Heart

Becca yawned as she served up a beer to a man, then sighed, running a hand through her auburn hair.

Maybe she was in over her head half dating a vampire. Sure, Damon was... lovely to her. But-

He was still a vampire. A bad one at that.

And speaking of Damon...

_"I'll have a Scotch ta."_

Becca sighed now as she filled one. "Are you here to spy on me, or for a free drink?"

Damon grinned. "Which am I getting?"

She leaned forwards until their lips were nearly touching, then she laughed and stood back up. "Neither."

He sighed and pouted a little. "You are so mean!"

Becca chuckled, then nodded. "Says a murderous vampire."

"Shush! Someone'll hear (!)" he grinned, taking a swig of his drink. Becca raised an eyebrow, then scoffed. "You think they would believe me?"

"Some would in this town... trust me Sweetie." he said, knocking it back, then sighed. "Wanna go out tonight?"

"A tad too sudden, Salvatore."  
"How am I supposed to say it then? Get out of this bar and into my bed?"

Becca laughed now, then turned away, arranging the wine glasses before saying. "I would never have sex with you even if you were the last man, vampire, on earth."

"Playing hard to get huh? You are really insulting me now. How do you know that I'm not... rather good?"

"Because you are a nut anyway. That doesn't make you-"

"The hottest guy in the world."

Becca chuckled at that, then turned to him, a grin appearing on her face. "Oh? How about a double date then? Go ask Steffy and Lena, and if they say yes... game on."

Damon looked horrified now. "A double date? Like... seriously. Man girl you are hard work."

"But I thought you wanted me really badly?" she smirked seductively, walking off into the back, leaving him hanging.

Damon sighed in defeat at that. But she had gotten one thing right-

He did want her badly.

**-UNTOUCHABLE-**

Elena was almost sniggering when Damon bought up the converstion of a double date.

"Did Rebecca talk you into this?" she asked incredulous as she agreed to it. Damon shrugged, then just about managed to say. "She's very persuasive..."

"Yeah, she's good at that." she smirked, then nodded. "Ok. Double date. What in mind?"

Damon shrugged once more. "I don't know. What does she like."

"Well maybe if you asked her, you might find out."  
"But-! Damn, she's scary! She scares me! She's your sister!"

"She loves white chocolate and red roses."

Damon raised an eyebrow, speechless. "What- I- Elena, I-!"

She rolled her eyes and stepped forwards, folding her arms. "I'm still weary of you dating her. So this is just a sisterly warning- if you hurt her, you answer to me."

"I'm scared (!)"

"You better be when you wake up with a stake in your heart."

"Duly noted." He said bitterly, then groaned. "I feel like a dick now."

"That's because you're already one, but don't become an even bigger one by breaking my sisters heart. I hope I can trust you."

Damon was silent, then simply turned and walked away, not able to see her half glare anymore.

Oh he was so going to regret this...

**-UNTOUCHABLE-**

Becca was smirking when Damon picked her up from her house later on, teasing him by saying.

"Not going to wimp out are we?"

He scoffed, parking before the Boarding House and said. "But I did hear you liked white chocolate?"

"Elena?"

"Yep."

"She knows I hate it."

Damon sighed now, then said. "Good. Because I got milk instead."

Becca chuckled, then as Damon went to get out, she grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him forwards, kissing him softly for a moment before saying. "That's really sweet of you."

"I'm not a sweet guy. I wouldn't get used to it."

"Duly noted." she grinned, then got out and up to the door, pushing it open and went inside, not waiting for Damon.

Elena hugged her sister, then said. "Are you sure?"

Becca nodded with a smile. "Oh I'm sure. Come on-" she walked with her sister into the dining room.

Half an hour later, the food was out and Elena said.

"So Becca, are you in this time?"

She frowned, eating another piece of chicken. "In what?"

Elena chuckled. "The Founders Day Court? Four times winner remember?"

Now Rebecca remembered and laughed. "Wow. That was... so long ago." then after a moment. "Sure. I need another sash to make five."

_"Well that means you are going to need an escort then."_

Rebecca looked to Damon with a raised eyebrow, then smirked. "You have to earn it."

Damon sighed, then said. "But-"

"I'll ask Jeremy to fill in if you don't behave."

The older Salvatore brother spied a look at the other pair and cleared his throat loudly. "I'm getting another drink." then swiftly made his escape.

Becca laughed now as Stefan followed him in, then looked to Elena. "I think he's scared of me!"

_"I can hear you!"_

"Well done Batman (!)"

Elena shook her head, dumbstruck- she knew her sister and Damon getting together would be like facing fire with fire... but the flames weren't at each others throats...

Yet.

When the date of sorts ended, Elena hugged her elder sister goodnight as Damon waited beside his car for her.

"I'll bring that dress over tomorrow." Elena told her, then went back inside as her sister got into the car.

"So..." Damon said as they drove back towards her house. "Did I pass the behaviour test?"

"Just about."

"I was a perfect gentleman! How dare you (!)"

Becca chuckled, watching the lights of the other cars go flashing by, then Damon asked. "So, earned it yet?"

"Not just yet."

"Bitch."

"And proud of it."

When they pulled up outside the house, Becca went to get out straight away, but Damon raised an eyebrow. "No goodbye kiss?"

"Nope." she grinned, getting out, listening to him mimicking her.

"Pretty please?" he said, following her with a smirk. Rebecca ignored him, then said. "I have work tomorrow. Early night. So night night." she turned the key and opened the door, but Damon grabbed her and spinned her around to face him.

"Ok, you win." He groaned. "I give up. You're too hard to impress without compelling."

Becca was silent, then grinned and pulled him forwards, kissing him for a second or two, then said quietly. "You can escort me then."

Damon smirked. "I win. Told you."

"Dream on Grandad." she said, pulling him back to her and kissing him once more, deeper than she had ever kissed him before. The front door was closed now as Damon pushed her against it, kissing her hungrily back, pulling her jacket off and it landed on the floor as Damon picked her up, letting Becca wrap her legs around his waist, not breaking their kiss once as he walked them up to her bedroom, pushing her onto the bed.

Becca said now as she undid Damons shirt. "You're not compelling me right?"

Damon snorted, pulling of her dress. "I wouldn't dare." then started to kiss her neck, working his way down between her breasts to her stomach.

"You are such a fool." she chuckled as he bit her stomach lightly, not breaking the skin, although he wanted to. Oh he so very wanted to bite her... but it was either a stake in the heart from Elena or resist.

Becca pulled him back up to her lips and pushed his shirt off, reaching down and unbuckled his belt, throwing it aside. But even she laughed as he threw her bra and it got stuck on the mini chandelier above them, hanging there like a christmas decoration. She unzipped his jeans and yanked them off.

Damon growled suddenly and bit into her neck, making her gasp in pain. "Oww-! Damon!" he let go now and groaned. "Sorry."

Becca was quiet, then said hesitantly. "Go ahead."

"What?"

Bite or get out."

Damon looked thoughtful, then bit back down onto her neck, making her sigh- something she'd have to get used to alright.

The joy of loving a rather bloodthirsty vampire.

**And its back:D phew, been a whileXD anyway, next up soon:) reviews much loved! x Nic**


End file.
